User blog:Skalrag/Deadskull's Crew: Chapter 5
Oreclaw and Fatch were carrying a large stone block inbetween them. Fatch was trying not to listen, but Oreclaw was persistent on discovering a way to escape. "C'mon, mate, just think of the life you're missing out there!" "I'd rather think of the life I'm still living in here!" "This ain't no life, mate. You're going to die working in this hell! So why not at least try and escape. Death is inevitable if you stay in here, but only a possiblity if you try and escape." The weasle thought on the words for a second. "Hm, you make a suprisingly good point, Oreclaw, but how would we even get out of here, eh? Like I said earlier, even if we do overcome Sliph, Leer and the other two will surly take us out." "That vole right there is our answer!" Oreclaw pointed at a small vole that was picking at the side of the pit with an axe. "Wot use would that runt be?" "Well, I've noticed that he's the little butler for the cat. He's the only one whose aloud to leave this hole once everyday to attend to Binx." "So?" "So, while he's gone we somehow get Sliph to the back of the statue, and slay him with one of these stone bricks. Then, the vole will come and tell the three guards up top that Binx wants them say on the walls. Then we'll make our escape!" Fatch was skeptical but the cunningness of the plan intrigued him. "Oreclaw, you're crazy! But...I'm in!" Feldin was being pushed along miserably by the stoat Kotzor who was kept throwing sharp insults at him. "Haharhar! Is that a tear I see? Does poor lil squirrel miss his daddy? Harhar! Get used to it, matey, he ain't coming back! Walk faster." Feldin hadn't shed a tear since the ordeal. He stayed as strong as he could. "You're making a big mistake, stoat." "Why is that, eh?" Kotzor took a step back when Feldin stared coldly at him and said his answer. "Because you're just making your death even slower. This rope will make a good necklace for you." The stoat quivered a bit but pretended like he wasn't afraid. "Ha! That's a good one, squirrel. You almost scared me. Now keep moving!" From the safety of some bushes, Folly and Groam watched the vermin crew march passed with Flango, Dinzo, and Mogga in the back conversing. "We've got to think of a way to knock off Deadskull so I can get my crew back!" "How are you going to do that?" "I havn't thought of anything, dimbrain!" "Why don't ya just go up there and stab him?" "Yea because it's just that easy!" he said sarcastically. "You fools! My crew is with him, if I kill him, then I'm a deadbeast!" Mogga rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm, why don't we just run?" Flango froze and thought for a second. "That plan is so simple, yet so easy! Alright guys, let's put some distance between us and the crew and get ahead of them. We'll beat them to the wherever we're supposed to be going." "How'll we know when we find it?" "The way Cap'n Numbskull made it sound I think will know when we see it. Now sherrup and let's get out of here!" Flango, Dinzo, and Mogga put their plan into action and raced off. Groam made to follow them but Folly stopped him. "Let 'em go mate, we have to save that squirrel." "So what's the plan?" Folly had been unable to even think of a plan. "The only thing we can do is follow them to wherever this place they are going is," she admitted. "You know, I bet their on their way to Bankmarsh!" exclaimed Groam. "Shhhh!" hissed Folly. "Keep your voice down, mate. Now, wot makes you say that? Deadskull was banished from their remember?" "Yes but Bankmarsh is always looking for new slaves. So that's probably where they are headed, to trade that poor squirrel for profit." High Cat Reegor snuck out of the gate of Bankmarsh and silently made his way to the shore. On the shore their was a big outcrop of rocks which anybeast could hide in. Reegor squeezed his way in and had a pefect view of the mercenary camp. Byle and another fox named Fogg were conversing on the shore. Fogg was angry with Byle. "Chief! I'm so confused! Wot is our plan. Are we taking over Bankmarsh or are we helping them?" "Silence imbecile! Wot've somebeast were spying on us eh? Now listen here, matey, Bankmarsh will be ours I assure you but we must get them thinking that we are on their side. Binx is trying to get it out of me but I won't let him. I'm simply waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Spread the word Fogg!" "Aye, Chief!" Reegor had to cover his mouth to keep himself from shouting with glee. He had just learned the entire band of mercenaries' plot. "Father will be most pleased with this. Hehehe..." Reegor snuck off back to the castle. The vole named Trawk ran off to the Lord Binx eager to put Oreclaw's plan into action. Just thinking about freedom was making him shake with excitement. Back at the pits, Oreclaw and Fatch were doing their part in the plot. They had informed the other slaves so no one would question what was happening. Oreclaw and Fatch went to the back of the statue, where the block they were carrying was not supposed to be placed. Sliph went back there after them. "Wot are you stupidbeasts doing with that rock? It goes over there!" "Oh yea? Well I think it goes better here!" Oreclaw and Fatch cracked the stone block over his head and slew him instantly. "Quickly move his body out of sight and wait for Trawk to do his part!" Almost as if on queue, Trawk returned and told the three guards they were needed on the walls. They rushed to do their bidding. The three guards ran into Reegor who was on his way to the court to inform his father of the news. "Where are you off to so fast?" "We're needed on the walls!" They sped off and he scratched his head in confusion. "But nothing is happening up there!" "Freedom! Freedom! Freeeeeedom!" The wildcat son turned and saw Trawk shouting at the top of his lungs and he saw slaves piling up the ladders. Hepicked up a spear and threw it at the unfortunate vole. It impaled him through the chest and he tumbled down in the pit. Reegor, stricken with panic, raced up to the castle walls to find three bewildered guards talking to the mercenaries whom they thought were up to trouble. Reegor shouted, "Prison break!" As soon as the words had passed through Byle's ears he shouted, "This is it mates! We're taking Bankmarsh! Chaaaaaaarrrge!" Byle's mercenaries barreled through the front gate like thunder slaying and laughing as they went. Godra tumbled from the ramparts from a spear as Sinktooth took an arrow to the chest. Leer retreated to the court to Lord Binx. "Lord! The prisoners and the mercenaries are attacking!" "Do you think I'm deaf you buffoon!" As he finished his sentence Reegor burst in and slammed the door behind him and locked it. "Father, wot are we going to do?" "I think our best bet is to get ready! 'Cause they're about to break through!" Binx, Reegor, Krang, Leer, and the remaining guard rats prepared. They all had spears except for Binx who had giant scimitar and Leer who had his usual bow. The door collapsed from the force of it being pounded and slaves bursted in. They were cut down in seconds by the defenders. Unknown to the others, Binx and Reegor crept to the back of court and snuck out a back entrance that no other beast knew about just as the bulk of Byle's mercenaries stormed in. Oreclaw and Fatch fell in a heap on the shore, exhausted from running from Bankmarsh. "I...can't...believe...we made it...," panted Fatch. "Yea, its too bad that vole didn't make it. Haha, the fool..." The pair faded into a deep sleep. The next morning, Oreclaw and Fatch woke up the next morning staring at blades across their throats. Dinzo and Mogga faces were beaming with glee because Flango was finally pleased with them. "Good job mates. So, wot've we here? A corsair with a spear, and a weasel thats skinnier than bamboo, sleeping away on the shore. So wot brings you odd pair here?" Oreclaw gulped loudly. "We're fugitives..." Flango howled with laughter and Dinzo and Mogga joined in. "Hahaha! Fugitives, eh? So where have you "fugitives" escaped from?" "A castle called Bankmarsh!" "A castle ya say? Well then, matey, your coming with us!" Dinzo and Mogga hoisted the unfortunate pair up and they began marching. "Halt," shouted Flango," we only need the rat." Fatch didn't even see it coming as Dinzo thrust the sword through his back. He cried out in dismay and hit the sand like a brick. Flango merely laughed. "Haha, much better. Now then, before you two morons ask, I'm willing to bet that this Bankmarsh place is where Deadskull is headed with the mouse. And our little buckaneer here is going to lead us there!" A tear ran down the scarred face of the corsair as he was forced to go back to place he just escaped from. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction